In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter
by aloserinthebackofthemathclass
Summary: Lily Evans could never call herself a friend of James Potter. James Potter always wanted one chance with Lily Evans. Will things change as the new Head Boy and Girl enter their final year at Hogwarts? Complete all 15 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: I could never own any of these wonderful people or places, or any of HP. It's too well written for this to be _mine_. Perhaps it belongs to someone who can really write.

A/N: okay, so here I am, reading a comment about another story I wrote, when my friend suggested I make a not-so-M-rated story. So, I decided to write this one. It probably stinks worse than the last one, but who knows? Possible DH spoilers, depending how you look at it, but it won't exactly spoil the whole book. So here it is...

Chapter One

"James Potter?!" Lily Evans shrieked while reading Alice's letter. "James Potter is the Head Boy? Why me?" She flopped onto her bed, now rereading the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_How's holiday been so far, Head Girl? I haven't gotten any studying done yet, I'm such a slacker. Frank just sent me a letter asking me about Professor Binns's holiday homework. I haven't written even half!_

_Did you really see a muggle magician? I've always wanted to see one of those. It's so funny how they think they're clever! Do they really stuff a rabbit in their hat and pretend it's magic?_

_Oh, bad news! I'm writting this letter as I'm reading Frank's (so it feels like we're all speaking at once again!) and he says he knows who Head Boy will be this year. Looks like you'll be doing rounds with James Potter. It's a good thing that Peeves destroyed Head Tower, or you'd be sharing with him instead of me. Oh, well, maybe you can push him into the Vanishing Cabinet._

_Anyways, Frank sends his love and wants to hear all about the magician when we see you at Diagon Alley next week. You will be meeting us on Monday, won't you?_

_I think I'm going to go start that essay on Witch Burning. Hogwarts Express leaves in two weeks! Better be prepared!_

_Your best friend,_

_Alice_

Folding the letter, Lily made another attempt of relieving her frustration through sound, which instead caused Petunia to come in.

"What's going on?" she asked. Lily thrust the letter at her, showing her all that Alice had written. Petunia was more concerned about the rabbit than James Potter.

"You mean they aren't wizards, like you are? They hurt them?"

"Tunie, I'm much more distracted by Potter! Why do I want to spend my last year at Hogwarts seeing him every day?" Petunia rolled her eyes, now drawing her attention to Alice's pet owl, who was staying with Lily until it was rested up.

"This Potter boy seems much nicer than that...Severus," she said, peering out the window as if to expect him right outside. "He was trouble. It was a good thing you left him be." Lily remembered the occasion all too well.

_"Severus, wait!" Lily cried out, trying to follow him. He was surrounded by his normal pack of Slytherins._

_"Get away from us, Evans!" one jeered._

_"Yeah, Snape don't like Mudbloods!" another stated._

_"What were you thinking, being her friend?" one asked him._

_"I am not friends with Mudbloods!" he shouted, but then tried to take his words back. James had stepped in then, causing another fight. He tried so hard for Lily, but Lily did not want him._

"Earth to Lily!" Petunia said, waving her hands in front of her sister. "Did you hear what I said at all?"

"Hmm?" Lily replied.

"I said that someone's sent you a birthday present and it's waiting downstairs for you." Petunia shrugged off her sister's unnaturalness. Lily suddenly remembered she was now qualified to use magic whenever she wanted.

_"Accio Present." _Slowly the package drifted into her room and landed on her bed. Petunia took the card and read it.

" 'Dear Lily of the Valley!' Oh, how sweet! 'Perhaps you will need this for the school year. I hope you enjoy being Head Girl of our year.' Hmm, no one signed it," Petunia wondered. Lily prodded her box for a moment, wondering what curse would come flying out. Eventually mustering her Gryffindor courage, she opened the box, noticing the holes on the sides.

Out of the box fluttered a small tawny owl, and inside was a cage. The owl flew around the room a few times before dropping into Lily's hand.

"Ech, an owl!" Petunia shrieked. Lily set up the cage, placing Alice's owl with hers.

"I thought you liked owls," Lily said, using a spell to give the animals some water.

"Only this one," the younger of the two replied, pointing to Alice's pet. "Who would send you an owl?"

"I don't know. Professor Slughorn would have signed it, I know it's not Professor Dumbledore, and Alice and Frank sent me presents on my real birthday." Lily read the card again.

"Maybe it's from that James Potter," Petunia said. "He knows your Head Girl." Before Lily could reply, a noise downstairs told the sisters that their parents were back from the market. Lily gave one final glance at the letter before placing it underneath the owl cage and rushing down to help her mother with groceries. Setting her wand down, she decided to use the muggle way--at least for now. She did not give another thought about James Potter until Petunia mentioned the bird some time later.

A/N: So, there's a small and sweet chapter. I think I'm going to alternate between Lily's POV to James's, just as an experiment. To those Potter fans who are very obsessed, I couldn't find if Lily was older or younger than Petunia, so I just guessed that she was older. If it turns out she was younger, I'll go back in and change it later. Also, I'm considering introducing Vernon into the equation, but that depends on if you guys think so. R&R, plz, so I know how I should go next.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: Um, as if!

A/N: Hello, I'm back again! I decided to go every other chapter from Lily POV to James POV, just to keep things fresh. Note to Potter maniacs: I could not find the names of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so if you know them, please tell me for a future chapter. Now, let us delve into the next part in this seemingly interesting tale.

Chapter Two

"Wormtail's just sent us a letter!" James announced over his breakfast table. Sirius and James's parents were used to James's outbursts, but this was the final straw for Mrs. Potter.

"If you can't speak in an indoor voice, you can go sleep outside," she said, trying to sound mad without raising her voice as well. James passed the letter to Sirius, who had been staying with the Potters all summer.

"Looks like we're going to Diagon Alley, then, mate," Sirius stated, turning the letter into a bird and watching it fly out the window. James laughed at the funny animal, which hadn't been transfigured properly. Mrs. Potter seemed apauled, but Mr. Potter laughed with the boys.

"Shame Moony can't come," James commented. Mrs. Potter sighed loudly as she began to clean up the kitchen.

"Where you got these horrible names for yourselves, I'll never know," she said. "Wormtail, Moony, Prongs, Paddle-Foot? Honestly."

"It's Padfoot, Mrs. P," Sirius said, causing James to laugh loudly again.

"Sorry, Sirius," Mrs. Potter replied. "Why can't Remus make it to Diagon Alley?"

"Flu!" James immediately responded.

"Out of the country!" Sirius stated at the same time. James's head rushed, searching for a way out.

"He's got the flu...in France," James lied. Luckily, his parents bought into it. He didn't like to lie to them, but in this situation, he had to.

"Oh, poor boy," Mrs. Potter stated. "He's ill so often." When Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't looking, Sirius flashed James a thumbs-up.

"If you're going to Diagon Alley, you'll be needing some money," Mr. Potter commented. James and Sirius pooled their pocket money.

"Dad, Mum, mind lending us a bit? We're a little short, and we need money for books," James begged.

"Besides, it gets us out of the house for a day," Sirius added, grinning at Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, we don't mind you, Sirius," she said back. "It's just _him_ that makes all the messes in the house." She laughed and tossed the boys a sickle a piece. Mr. Potter looked at their hopefull faces over the _Daily Prophet_ and grinned.

"What makes you think I'll give you anything?" he asked.

"We'll scrub down the stairs," James offered.

"We'll get rid of that boggart you've been hunting," Sirius said.

"We'll keep the owls out of the kitchen."

"We'll keep the owls's _poop _out of the kitchen."

"We'll get rid of the--"

"Enough!" Mr. Potter interrupted, amused. He passed them two galleons and told them to scram before he took them back. Sirius and James quickly changed into their robes and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wormtail's meeting us in Florean Flortescue's old shop," James muttered as they passed a few gossiping witches. He tapped a specific brick on the wall and Diagon Alley opened before them.

Half way to Florean Flortescue's, James peeled off. Sirius chased after him, yelling at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked once he had caught up.

"Shhh! I'm following Lily," he said calmly, maneuvering around an old warlock and tracking the bouncing red curls.

"Isn't that stalking?" Sirius questioned.

"James! Sirius! Wait up!" called Peter, rushing at them. Lily turned, and James smiled weakly back at her. She took a few steps toward him.

"Following me, James Potter?" she said cooly.

"No! Nope, just on my way to meet Peter," he replied. "Fascinating seeing you here. Congratulations on making Head Girl. Bummer that Head Tower's all mangled. Hear it's supposed to be back up after Christmas."

"Congratulations on Head Boy and I hope Head Tower _doesn't _get back up this year." She turned to Peter. "Have you seen Alice or Frank? Can't find them anywhere, and I know I can trust asking you." Her eyes pierced James for a second, and it drove him wild.

"Oh, their at Flortescue's!" he squeaked. "We're headed there now!" She tossed another look at James. He wanted her to like him so bad.

"I guess I can tag along," she said grumpily. "As long as Potter can be civilized and Black can keep his mouth shut."

"Ouch, Lily," James said. "That hurts. Come on, can't we be friends this year?" Lily laughed, flashing him her fakest smile.

"If you can act your age, I will consider," she said, and it killed him to know he'd have to wait. Soon they were at Flortescue's, and Lily broke off to join her friends.

"See you at school," James called after her.

"See you at school," she called back.

"She wants me," he said to his friends.

"Yeah, she wants you so she can stuff your head down a toilet," Sirius commented.

A/N: There you go! A little main character action and reaction, setting the scene a little. Still need some help so if y'all know anything please give me some info. Updates coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: If I made this whole Harry Potter thing, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction right now. I'd be making more gold.

A/N: Okay, for those who don't know (or pay attention), I needed a beta. I've decided on 2 people, each who's writing style is different and unique. We're back to Lily's POV, this is the last time I will remind you, but it's not that hard to figure out, if you have brains (or pay attention). Still need names for Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James's parents, for probably either chapter 5 or 6. BTW, thanks to everyone's kind words and offers to be the beta, but SE got there first. Also, I found out Lily is younger than Petunia (thank you chopperchick!), so I may go back in and change it. We now present to you the third chapter of this oh-so epic tale everyone likes.

"Don't forget to write!" Petunia called.

"Don't forget to write back!" Lily called back, and before James Potter could catch her eye she disappeared into the wall and was soon being caught by Frank.

"A little tipsy there, ma'am," he said, helping her regain balance. "No more of the old tankard for you. I believe we'll need to sober you up with lots of treats...of course you simply must share with a poor mate who's pocket money has run dry." Lily snatched the birdcage from his hand and her things were soon loaded onto the train.

"I'm not drunk," she laughed. "I was in a rush to get away from _him_." Frank tilted his head as they found Alice's compartment.

"Snape?" he asked.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed. Alice shook her head.

"He's really not all as bad as he was, Lily," she said, giving into Frank's puppy dog face and promising him a few chocolate frogs. The train started with a jolt, and the three watched out the window.

"Then you go date him," Lily said back. "He's in the compartment next to us, probably trying to listen to what we're saying." Alice stuck out her tongue at Lily.

"No, thanks," she said. "He's your problem."

"That's exactly what he is," Lily groaned. "A problem!" Just then, the compartment door flew open.

"Lily Evans, you have coordinally been invited to come and join Sir James Potter for a delightful lunch in the next compartment. Refusal of this gracious invitation will leave Sir Potter devastated," Sirius Black concluded. Lily rolled her eyes and looked to Alice, hoping for some help.

"I represent Ms. Evans," Alice said. "Ms. Evans will accept your invitation, otherwise be turned out by her friends until she has at least spoken to Sir Potter." Alice smiled wickedly and Lily looked back, horrified. She pulled Alice by her sleeve until she could whisper in her ear.

"You just want me to get out so you can try to snog Frank," she whispered. Alice just smiled and shoved Lily off her seat.

"Fine. Friar Black, please take me to see Sir Potter at once," Lily stated. If she was going to be forced into this, she might as well play along. Instead of moving one compartment over, Sirius took her almost all the way to the back of the train.

"Here you are, young damsel. I believe Sir Potter will be delighted with your appearance," Sirius stated, linking his arm with hers.

"Cut it out," Lily said, shoving his arm off of hers. She knocked on the door, and when she turned Sirius had disappeared. Turning back to the door, she saw James waiting for her to come in.

"Hey, Lily," he said, sounding very nervous. He ran his hand through his hair, making it messier. This made Lily roll her eyes, but seeing his face she hid it as looking around.

"Nice retrieval service," she said sarcastically. "Friar Black sure does know how to sell Sir Potter." James shrugged.

"He made all that up himself," he said. Lily sat across from him, sure she knew what would happen if she sat beside him.

"So, I suppose you got me here so you could attempt yet again to get me to date you," she said flatly. James wrinkled his brow, now rubbing his arm sheepishly. Maybe she should lighten up.

"Not this time," he said. Lily was shocked. James Potter hadn't brought her here to ask her out? This was a definite first.

"Then...why?"

"Well, seeing as we will see each other a lot this year, I don't want there to be a wall between us. You keep building barriers higher and higher, but this year, I want...I want to be your friend." James shifted a little. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe James wasn't so bad. But then again, why would he change now?

"Friends? I...I don't suppose why not, just..." Lily was lost for words.

"I understand," James said. "You don't have to..."

"No, what I meant was, maybe," Lily rushed. What was she doing?

"Okay," James replied, smiling. Lily suddenly remembered the owl.

"James, did you send me an owl for my birthday?" James shook his head, his messy hair barely moving.

"An owl? Nah, wish I thought of it, though. Sounds like a great present. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, just someone who knew I was Head Girl sent me one."

"Well, it was not me."

After sharing lunch with James, they chatted more, almost acting as if they were already friends. Lily was surprised at how James had been so different. Before she knew it, Hogwarts was in sight.

"Oh! I've got to go collect my things. They're with Alice and Frank. See you at the feast!" she called behind her back, rushing to her friends compartment. Alice and Frank were working together to get their trunks from the racks.

"Wow, you must have had some lunch," Alice commented. Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged. She wasn't sure about James Potter anymore.

Gryffindor gained ten new students that night, and Lily and her friends and James and his friends had managed to sit together through the ceremony. Even Remus Lupin was joining in the conversation, though he did look rather ill.

After the feast was over, the two groups broke apart, and Lily, Alica and Frank retired early, full and content.

The last thought Lily had before she fell asleep was that maybe, _just maybe_, James Potter wasn't so bad.

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone including my new betas for everything. R&R, oh, and ps, another thing I need is Alice's maiden name, if anyone has it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: Ok, by now, do you think I'm JK? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhht...

A/N: Hello, again! We're back again! I know, I know! So exciting:P Sorry I didn't label the last chapter after the note I leave, I'll remember it from now on, or shall I be petrified by the Basilisk. (lol jk)

Chapter 4

"You sure did spend a lot of time with Lily today," Frank commented, tossing a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans into his mouth. It had been a tradition since the boys' first year to pull an all nighter the first night, though Frank wasn't as gung-ho, since he was not very close to the other four.

"We talked a little," James replied, chucking a chocolate frog at Sirius and Remus, who were both sniggering into their sweets.

"You didn't--"

"Of course I didn't! Do you think Lily Evans would ever get that close to _the _James Potter? Not a chance," he said, making Sirius and Remus laugh harder. Peter was preoccupied, trying to catch the chocolate frog, which had escaped when James had flung it and was now leaving chocolate footprints on the floor.

"Just checking," Frank said. Before anyone could add on, someone knocked on the door. It was a little tap at first, but turned into a big boom quickly.

"Frank, it's Alice! Open up before I curse your doorknob so it bites you when you touch it!" The boys looked at one another, and Frank snatched up his wand to open the door.

"Lily's already asleep, or otherwise I would have sent her," Alice said, bursting into the room. She looked at all the boys.

"What do you need?" Frank asked, sliding something behind his back. Alice slapped his shoulder and removed the box from behind him, looking inside.

"You guys ate all my beans!" she cried. "I needed those!" James looked at her funny.

"Why did you need Bertie Bott's beans?" he asked, crushing the free chocolate frog with his foot.

"Never mind," she said, turning red and rushing out of the room. All eyes turned to Frank.

"She's been acting odd all day," Frank said, shrugging. "She gave me those beans on the train, said I could have them." James waved his wand to clear the chocolate on the floor.

"When are you going to get together with her?" he asked. Frank shrugged again, now chewing on the end of a licorice wand.

"I don't think it's going to happen, mate," he said. The room became quiet for a moment, before the conversation turned. Before the boys knew it, the sun was shining and there was noise in the common room.

Pulling on his school robes, James yawned, wondering about Lily. She had treated him so differently yesterday. Was she finally coming around?

"Good morning, Lily," he greeted her in the common room. She and Alice were standing by the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily rummaging through her school bag.

"Alice," she said, ignoring James completely. "Did you take my Potions book?" James looked at Alice and nodded at her. Alice took the hint.

"Oh, yeah!" Alice said, suddenly. "I knocked down your books by mistake last night. Must have got lost in my big mess. I'll go get it and give it to you in class today." She turned and left, leaving Lily and James alone.

"Good morning, Lily," he attempted again, following her through the portrait hole.

"Hello, James," she replied, almost off hand. Glancing over, she noticed his appearance. "You look tired."

"Heavy night last night," he joked, and for the first time, he earned a genuine smile from Lily. It faltered after a few seconds into her usual blank stare at him.

He followed her silently to the Great Hall, feeling more awake now than ever. Just before he had sat down beside her, he heard someone shout, "Hey, Potter!"

Turning, he was now staring at Jay Klepter, keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and fifth year. James was a chaser, and he was also captain of the team.

"Morning, Klepter," he called back, and Jay motioned for him to come over.

"Snag a date with Evans yet?" he asked. James shook his head sadly and answered Jay's next question before it was asked.

"We're holding the try outs for the new seeker and beaters a week from Friday, and then our first practice would be two weeks after that," he said in almost monotone. Just then, Professor McGonagall handed him his schedule.

_Monday _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Professor Retop _

_Free Period _

_Double Potions (w/ Slytherins) w/ Professor Slughorn _

_Lunch Break _

_Herbology (w/ Ravenclaws) w/ Professor Blyther _

_Free Period_

"Well, at least I have the same classes as Lily," he said, staring at the word Slytherin. Rolling up the parchment, he grabbed some toast and headed down a corridor for his first class, hoping that the new DADA teacher was better than Professor Pans, who had been too afraid to teach and had ended up in St. Mungo's for accidentally stunning herself twice.

"James!" Alice called, spotting him. "I can't find Lily's book. What should I do?"

"Tell her...you accidentally set it on fire," he laughed. "Oh, wait. She'd die of shock."

A/N: Alright, there you have it. I'll finish up the next chapter today (I have the flu so I'll be here all day) and I will try to get it off to my betas and have it back to you in a few.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nuff said.

A/N: Okay, just wanted to thank you guys before I give you the next chapter. To my fans, my critics, my betas, and the people who have me or my story on their alert list: You are all awesome and keep up the reading and the great work. Your words have been kind to me.

Chapter 5

"Professor Retop better be good," Frank said as he and Lily joined Alice in the DADA room. James was sitting with his usual group just in front of them, and Lily could hear them talking. She secretly found their nicknames funny, but pretended to be disgusted everytime she heard "Moony" or "Prongs" or the others.

"Lily, about your book..." Alice began. James butted in.

"She gave it to me," James rushed. "She dropped it in the hall, so I picked it up for her and told you I would give it to you." He handed Lily her copy of the book. Lily was slightly confused at the look on Alice's face.

"Um, thanks, James...I guess," she said awkwardly. That was a very nice thing to do, but she assumed he was just trying to get on her good side so she put up her defense again as their new Professor came into the room.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, seventh years," she greeted stiffly. "Since today is the first day I will be seeing you, we should all get acquainted. On your desks--" she waved her wand "--there are papers their for you to fill out. Just basic information." Lily read the form.

_1. Your name is ._

_2. Your year is ._

_3. Your ideal career is ._

_4. You think the Dark Arts are ._

_5. If you were in a duel, the first spell you would think of would be ._

_6. You think that You-Know-Who is._

_7. Your family is: a. Muggle, b. Full blood, c. Half blood, d. More or less than half blood but not full or muggle._

Lily filled out her answers honestly, and felt very concerned at the last question. She was indeed muggleborn, but why did it matter? After she circled "a" her paper flew off of her desk and into Retop's hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Evans, you may go," she said, still in a stiff manner. James was quick to finish as well, following her out. Lilly rolled her eyes when she saw him in her peripheral vision.

"Is there something you want, James?" she asked, trying to quicken her pace. He grabbed her wrist, and she had a mind to slap him in the face.

"Lily, did you read the notice boards yet?" he asked, searching her face as if they had just met.

"No, it's only the first day back. I haven't even thought about it," she replied. "_Why_?"

"There's a costume party for seventh years on Halloween," he said. "I know there's almost two months, but say you'll go with me?" He let go of her arm and looked ready to go down on one knee.

Lily considered her options. Go to the party with James, go to the party with her friends (unless Alice had the courage to ask Frank or Frank saw that Alice wanted him back), go to the party with someone else (there were twenty boys out of the fourty students in their year, someone else might ask her), go alone, or don't go at all (which she would never do, as she wanted to go).

"If I don't get a better offer, than yes, I will." She almost regretted her words, but James looked thrilled, so she let him be happy. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going outside to enjoy the weather, since the first class left us with nothing to do." She half expected him to follow her, but instead he turned in the opposite direction, moving at her pace until he was out of sight.

Lily sat under her favorite tree, in a spot well hidden from prying eyes. She had a beautiful view right by the lake, and she could sit there for hours and think all she wanted. Her first thought was, of course--

"JamesPotter!" Lily screamed as he zoomed over her head. He laughed as she glared up at him.

"Knew if I flew high enough I'd find you," he said, leaning casually forward and coming down to the ground. Lily hated flying, and she was nervous around broomsticks.

"You insolent, careless, stalking idiot!" Lily shouted at him. He had been so nice. Why was he like this now.

"Lily, calm down, or else people will find your secret hiding spot," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She hatched a plan to make him leave her alone quickly, and decided how to put it into action.

"Well, _we _wouldn't want that, would we," she said quietly. She pushed him forward a little, trying to be flirty. He started to lean toward her when she spun away, letting him fall forward into the lake.

"Nice, Evans," he said, wiping his messy hair out of his eyes.

"Next time it's the Bat Bogey Hex, Potter," she laughed, and walked away to let him soak in the murky water and rethink her.

It was funny, though, that she almost wanted to go back and help him out of the lake. She turned around and watched him climb out, still almost wanting to help. He saw her watching him and waved for her to come over.

"You aren't pushing me in the lake," Lily said, still laughing. She came within a safe distance, as to confirm that she wasn't.

"Come here," James said. "I have something important to tell you." She took a step closer, then another. James rushed forward and put her in a big, wet bear hug, both of them laughing.

"James!" Lily laughed. "Now I'm all wet!" James shook his hair like a wet dog, his glasses very foggy.

"I know." He smiled, making her once again consider that he wasn't so bad. Awkwardly, he let go, now grabbing his forgotten broom on the ground. He looked up at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to shake the water off her robes.

"Care to come dry off?" he said, mounting his broom. Lily shook her head violently.

"I hate flying," she admitted. "I feel like I'm going to slip off the broom or run into a tree." She didn't move from her spot, feeling his grin root her to the ground.

"Come on, Lily," he said. "You'll be riding with the Quidditch Captain, you won't fall or run into anything with him. We've got loads of time before Potions. It'll be fun. Let's go." He patted the broom, and she found herself mounting it in front of him.

"You pull anything on here," Lily warned. "And you won't be able to ride anything ever again." She heard James snigger under his breath, and he helped her guide the broom into the air.

"Sounds like a threat," he said.

"No, it's a promise," she replied, and with that they zoomed off over the forest, going wherever they could, until Lily warned him about being late for class and they touched ground by Hagrid's hut.

"That was actually fun," Lily said as they collected her things at the tree.

"Told you," James said. They walked to the broom closet together, and then raced to Slughorn's class, making it just in time.

A/N: So there's a long chapter little bit of fluffy Lily/James bonding time. Still not a dating relationship yet, but at least they're coming close. WARNING: REMEMBER THE BROOM CLOSET AND THE SPOT BY TREE. Tell me whatcha think, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot. Can you own one, or is it unownable?

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I forgot to upload the file! Okay, we're skipping into the future a little bit, to about the end of September, and we are going to be seeing a lot more Lily/James interaction. This chapter may or may not be as long as the last, depending on how much I feel like writing right now.

Chapter 6

"James, the Halloween party's a month away," Remus explained as the boys walked freely through Hogsmeade. The other half of their usual group was missing.

"I know, mate, but she still hasn't given me a straight answer," James said, wondering where Sirius and Peter had disappeared to. He stopped outside a gift shop, glancing over the items in the window. Nothing looked appropriate to give to Lily.

"Well," Remus replied, glanicng in the shop as well. "There's your next opportunity. She's in there, talking to Alice." Indeed, when James looked very closely through the window, he saw her vivid green eyes looking at Alice with laughter.

"But it's got to be classy, not bugging," James commented. "Perhaps I could go persuade her a little." He disappeared from Remus's side and slid quietly into the shop, easily spotting Lily's red hair near the window. She was still laughing with Alice, and James tried to catch one of their attentions without making it look obvious.

He gave a small cough from a far away spot, he sneezed (wasn't planned, but had a good effect), and he dropped a small wooden object. Eventually, though, Alice casually looked over to see James. He waved his hands and pressed his finger to his lips. Alice gave the slightest nodd. Lily was busy with a trinket on the wall.

James waved his hand as if to say, "Give us a minute, please?" and Alice gave a nother nodd before turning back to Lily. Lily waved goodbye as Alice disappeared out of the shop. James began his plan, using his wand to move an object right by Lily's feet.

Lily tripped, and James was quickly behind her to catch her, almost having to bend down to get her before she hit the ground. She smiled at him, a ritual that had become something common in the last month, and he lowered his face to her ear.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he whispered, and she laughed, pushing his head away.

"Where's your usual gang?" she asked as he helped her stand.

"Remus is off shopping for a good costume for the party, and as for Sirius and Peter, heaven knows." At the mention of the Halloween party, Lily's eyes flashed for a quick moment.

"Interesting," Lily said. "What does Remus plan on being?" James shrugged, glancing at the wall.

"He's not even sure he's going," James said. "The only dates he has right now is Sirius or Peter, or me if my favorite doesn't come through." He laughed, letting his eyes follow a lock of her hair from its root to its end.

"I haven't had much good offers," Lily said. "One kid with hazel eyes and glasses asked me, but I think he might have Remus for a date instead." She laughed, tapping the brim of his glasses lightly.

"Nah, I hear that kid's head over heels for you," James muttered. Lily took a step closer.

"Then I suppose I'd better let him have the chance," she replied. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Yes, James, yes."

"Really, or are you messing with my head again? I don't see any lakes for you to push me in," he laughed.

"Speaking of which, meet me there in one hour," Lily said, suddenly in a rush. "Long story, have to go, explain later, bye!" She rushed past him, her red curls bouncing behind her.

"Strange girl," he muttered, but was still excited to have this chance. He practically danced out of the store, running into Sirius and Peter.

"We need to talk," Sirius said, grabbing the front of James's robes and pulling him into an alley, where Remus was standing.

"What's wrong?" James asked, looking at the grave expression that consumed each of his friends.

"W-we just saw Snivellius," Peter stuttered. "He was with Regulus. They've both got the mark, Sirius saw it."

"And then, when Lily left the shop, she started to follow them," Remus added. "I think she knows, too." James was filled with rage.

"She _followed _two _Death Eaters _to who knows where?" he asked. The others nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sirius commented. They saw James start to change into the stag.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked. "Your not going to follow her." James shook his head, making it clear that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Prongs, you idiot!" Sirius declared, but James sprinted down the roads of Hogsmeade and was soon following the trail of Lily's scent.

A/N: A bit of a new angle there, and a lot shorter than planned, but to be warned, REMEMBER THE SPOT AND THE BROOM CLOSET. They are essential in the next two chapters. R&R, please. CC welcome, idiot writing not.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: To own this, or not to own this. That is the question that can be answered. For it doth be that the answer is, to not own this.

A/N: Remember how I warned you in the last two chapters? There was a reason! Nuff said on my part, start reading before one of your friends finishes it before you and tells you what happens! BTW, sorry it's been so long. I was on vacation.

Chapter 7

"Severus Snape and Regulus Black!" Lily shouted. "I can't believe your stupidity! Both of you with _his _blessings! Both of you with _his _mark! Don't you know you both now have a reputation for murder?" Regulus was sneering at her, but Severus was staring at the ground. Regulus, she would almost expect it, but _Severus_? It was very hard to believe.

"Mudblood Evans," Regulus said. "Nice to see you out here in the woods. Alone. Without a wand."

"I have my wand!" Lily retorted, clutching it at her side. Regulus was known for taking his opponent's wand before attacking.

"Lily, you shouldn't be here," Severus tried to reason. Lily lifted her nose at him.

"What could possibly make you want to join You-Know-Who?" she asked them. Regulus was eying her.

"You'll find out," Regulus laughed. He raised his wand. Severus looked at him in fear, and Lily was rooted to her spot, her wand forgotten at her side.

"Regulus--"

"Quiet, Snape!" Regulus snapped. Lily raised her wand, almost trance-like, but she knew it was over. Whatever Sirius's brother had planned, it was going to happen.

"We don't need to--"

"I said quiet!" He raised his wand a little and said, almost casually, "_Crucio!_"

A lot of things happened at once. Severus sent Regulus flying by an accidental blast that came from his wand. Lily screamed, waiting for the spell to hit her. A stag came leaping through, getting in the path of the spell before it could get to Lily.

"You hurt that animal," Lily said, retrieving her wand. She sat beside the animal, which was attempting to stand. "Did the bad man hurt you?" Lily asked it, and it stared at her with big eyes as she helped it stand. It bent its front legs, almost asking her to get on.

"If the Dark Lord finds out..." she heard Regulus complaining somewhere behind her. She took the invitation of the stag and it took her to her spot, right where she wanted to go.

"How did you know I wanted to be here?" she asked it, not expecting an answer. The stag bent down again to let her off before bowing its head deeply and turning to run. Lily wheeled around so she could watch it go, but it was already gone.

"Looks like you have a new boyfriend," James voice said from behind her. Lily turned yet again.

"Yeah," Lily laughed. Things could become awkward real fast with James recently.

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" James asked, moving a few steps closer. Lily panicked. She hadn't planned anything like what she thought James was thinking. At least, she didn't plan to follow through with it.

"First, I want to talk," Lily forced out. There, she said it.

"Okay," James said. "Let's talk." He smiled at her, encouraging her to spill everything that had just happened, all of her fears of what was to come in the future, how she was afraid You-Know-Who would come and kill her (as she was a Muggleborn), and how she was sure that Professor Retop was a follower.

James listened intently, showing her he was concerned with what she had to say. After she was done, he told her that almost everyone felt that way about You-Know-Who, even purebloods, and that Snape, Regulus, and Retop were the kind of people who one could expect to be involved in his work.

Lily had a new respect for James. He really was a great guy, and he really did care. She was feeling very safe, knowing that James now knew how she felt--about You-Know-Who, of course.

"Lily?" James asked. They were both lying on their backs under the tree.

"Mmm?" she muttered, still floating in her cloud of thoughts. A sense of confidence was building in her.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk before," he said. "I was just trying to impress you." She bit her lip, coming back to reality.

"Why me, James Potter?" she asked him. "What could possibly make you want me? I'm restless, I have mood swings, I can change my mind in the blink of an eye..."

"Things like that," he admitted. "Plus, you're the smartest girl I know, and you are the most beautiful one I've ever seen."

Lily looked over at James, and their eyes locked. For the first time, Lily really felt like she knew him. With every ounce of courage and confidence she had ever built up, she leaned over and swiped a quick kiss against his lips. James sat up and stared at her.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lily Evans?" he asked. Lily laughed.

"I'm the Easter Bunny, and she's currently tied up in the broom closet with your broomstick," she answered. James laughed, pulling her onto her feet. She lost her balance, and he caught her in what turned into a light hug.

"C'mon," he whispered, still leading her by the hand. She glanced at her watch, then at the darkened sky.

"It's time for rounds, James," Lily said.

"We never find anyone," he replied. "Besides, dear Bunny, we have to go save Lily in that closet, remember?" Lily laughed quietly as they entered the castle, taking the route to the broom closet.

"Ladies first," James told her.

"Age before beauty," she remarked, and James smiled.

"I'll take that one from you," he muttered in her ear as he entered the dark closet, pulling her in. Lily shut the door with her foot, and James pulled her close.

"Lily, I found you," James joked. "The Easter Bunny kissed me; she was trying to be you." Lily smiled up at him, though it was almost to dark to see him. Almost.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked. "Like what?" James dropped his face to hers, gave her the same awkward kiss she gave him, teasing her.

"Good thing it's the real you, though, for both of us can do better, yes?" he both asked and stated. Lily responded by pulling his head down to hers and kissing him. He returned, and when they broke apart, he pursued her lips for another.

As they broke apart again, Lily whispered, "If I'm not back in my dorm soon, Alice will kill me."

"And Frank will kill me," James added. They stumbled out of the broom closet, and ran to the portrait, catching the Fat Lady just before she was going to visit a friend. Just before turning up the stairs, Lily whispered, "Secret?"

"Secret," James whispered back.

A/N: I told you, see, I knew. Oh, wait, I'm the author, of course I knew. Well, tell me whatcha think, and thanks for all the nice comments!


	8. Chapter 8

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: HP JK Rowling, Plot Idea mine!

A/N: So, it's been a while since I've updated. School started and I just celebrated my bday, so I took some time off. You all understand, right? Just so you know, since someone PMed me, Lily and James are NOT dating yet. The whole closet thing did not mark the start of "them," it just marked a new...interest of each other. Read on to find out what happens next.

Chapter 8

With a goofy smile and a cloudy brain, James entered the dorm and closed the door behind him. Almost immediately, Frank jumped from the bed to his feet.

"Where've you been, Potter?" he asked cooly. "Out taking advantage of Lily?"

"What are you talking about, Frank?" James asked, loudly enough to wake Peter, who sat up and squinted at them. "I would never take advantage of Lily."

"I saw what you did in Hogsmeade," Frank accused. "You tripped her and then just happened to catch her. You just want a stupid date to that stupid party." Now Sirius and Remus were both awake, and all the boys were standing between James's and Frank's beds.

"It was not what--"

"Don't weasel your way out, Potter," Frank said. "She's been my good friend, and so have you. I even recommended that she check you out. But here you go off trying to...get her in bed or something." Before James could reply, Frank was blindly throwing fists at James. James pulled out his wand quickly, his three friends battling to get Frank from giving James a black eye.

_"Levicorpus!" _James sent Frank in the air, who was still trying to throw punches at him. Someone knocked on the door, and James dropped Frank with a flick of his wand.

"What is going on in here?" Lily whispered as James stuck his head out the door. Lily and Alice were standing in front of him, both looking extremely confused. "Why are you boys making such noise. We can hear you in our dorm."

"Frank has the wrong idea about...things," James whispered, stepping outside. He was still in his clothes from that day, but Lily had already changed.

"Like what?" Alice squeaked, trying to push past James. James did not comply.

"Well, for one, he thinks I only want Lily so I'm not alone at the dance," James said, not looking at Lily. "And, he thinks I want Lily just to do her and leave her. Alice, we can't quite reason with him."

"What? He said that?" Lily asked, forcing James without any action to look at her. She did not look mad, or accusing, but concerned.

"Yeah," James replied. "I think the other Maur-- I mean, the guys, I think they've got him under control." Alice went to turn, but then looked back.

"Tell Frank if he's going to overexamine everything and butt into your business, then he can do it by himself, because I'm not speaking to him." She turned and left.

"He's not right, is he?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"No," he muttered. "Good night, Lily." She whispered her farewells and left. James went back into the dorms, hoping McGonagall wouldn't show up.

Just as he entered the dorm, a fist made contact with his jaw, and Frank was once again in the air. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all had their wands out and pointed at Frank.

"Dear Allie left a message, Frankie," James said, not even trying to control his temper. "She's not talking to you, mate. Says you're being a jerk. Butting into other people's business. Overexaminations, Frankie, man." His anger was getting the better of him, and he knew it, and he shoved Frank so that he was a human pendulum for almost ten minutes, crashing into several items including a ducking Peter and James's fist a few times. Eventually, the guys put Frank down, and he concealed himself in his bed.

"As it should be," James muttered, crawling into bed. He fell asleep, wondering what was going on in Lily's head.

A/N: There we have it. Nice, short, not-so-sweet, but with some complementory violence. I thought I'd take a break from those big chapters with about four things going on at once. Leave a comment, and hey, why not introduce the story to others? I'm trying to get 100 alerts and 50 favorites by the time this story is over, so help me out. Muchos Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: This is getting boring...It doesn't belong to me.

A/N: So, I've made at least 25 comments, and there's one in specific I need to specify in this chapter. (Kitty East, this means you!) Regulus Black and Severus Snape have never actually been seen together in JK's series, but...this is my story, just her characters, settings, spells, yada yada yada.

BTW, I'm sooooo sry its been like half a year since I updated. I went through a lot of things, including my dad having a stroke, but we're cooking with gas now. (Horrible cliche, I know.)

Chapter 9

"James did _what_?" Lily shouted. It was the morning after their "rescue mission," and when Lily and Alice saw Frank with a black eye in the Great Hall, one girl became engaged in a rivetting conversation about bullfrogs with Remus, while the other had rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." whispered Frank. "If McGonagall hears that the Head Boy of all students has been in a brawl. I just want to get back on his, and Alice's, good side." Lily looked at him in awe.

"Frank--" she started to say. He was usually not one to give in to trouble. "Fine." Lily went back to sit with Alice, James, and Remus. Sirius and Peter were off serving Sunday morning detention for something in Hogsmeade that the school had been called upon for. Lily wondered where James was when they were doing whatever, because he was not in trouble.

"James, why did you do that to him?" Lily whispered over her plate. James looked over at Frank, who was by the door, chatting with a boy in Ravenclaw.

"Lily, look over there," Alice said, interrupting James, who looked like a puppy just caught in the act of messing on the rug. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table as Alice had indicated, and could see that Regulus and Severus were both clutching their arms slightly, and looking at each other grimly. None of the other students at the table seemed to notice.

"The Mark," James whispered. The fight was long forgotten, and when both Slytherins left their table, so did Lily. This was a mystery she wanted to solve.

"Lily, don't follow them," Remus muttered, but his friend had also stood and was walking alongside Lily, leaving Remus and Alice to sit at the table and worry.

"Come here," James said, pulling her to one side. "You're shorter than me, so this should fit you just fine." He pulled a silver cloak out of his messenger bag and threw it over her. Lily was confused.

"Is this a--" she began to ask, but James pressed a finger to her lips and nodded.

"Follow them carefully. I'll be a few steps behind you." He urged her with his hand and she stepped away. James was still looking at the spot where she had been. Lily directed her attention to a dark classroom not far off, with two suspicious figures inside. The door was open just a crack, not enough for her to get through without causing whatever they were discussing to float away.

Just as Lily was debating whate to do, Mrs. Norris passed her. That's when Lily hatched her plan. She grabbed Mrs. Norris and scooted her across the floor. Mrs. Norris wasn't too happy, but when Lily dropped her right in front of the door, the confused cat rushed in the room, causing the door to open wide.

"What the--" Regulus said, just as Lily whisked into their meeting, unseen.

"Just the cat," Severus growled, shooing it out of their way and slamming the door tight.

"The Mark is getting stronger," Regulus commented, gazing at his own with what appeared to be fondness.

"Teachers are getting suspicious," Severus snapped. "Why did we let Lucius recruit us two to be the Death Eaters of Hogwarts?" Lily let in a quiet breath, wondering if they were the only two.

"Retop needs help," Regulus replied. "If there is an attack started, they'll have us slaughter the pigs here and then we'll be off to get our reward. This is the winner's side, Snape."

"Black, you're more scared of the Dark Lord than I am," Severus shot back. "You were crying when they gave you the Mark." Lily wished she could take notes, but she had to do with her memory.

"I still obey him," Regulus said. "He said, 'stick with your partner, plan together.' Do I not do that?"

"You do, but everyone sees us," Snape told him. "We never even spoke much before this."

"Oh, please, before us it was Mudbloods like Evans--"

"Let's go," Severus said suddenly. His eyes glanced over to where Lily was standing. Could he see her?

"What?" Regulus asked.

"Now!" Severus commanded, and they both left the classroom, followed shortly after by Lily, who found James standing half way down the corridor, leaning against the wall casually.

"I've got loads to tell you," Lily whispered in his ear, making him jump a mile high.

"Jeez, Lily," James muttered, reaching out to feel the silky fabric. He tugged at it softly, leading her back into the room she had just been in, where he took back his cloak, sliding it into his bag.

"Retop's a Death Eater, Severus and Regulus both have the Mark, they are most likely the only ones in Hogwarts currently, probably thanks to Professor Dumbledore, and--"

"--and Lily Evans is going insane," James teased. "Take a breath and repeat everything you just said." Lily did.

"Now what?" she asked him. James had a grave look upon his face.

"I have to go," James replied. Before Lily could protest, he kissed her quickly on the cheek (almost like routine), and he was off. Lily stood for a few moments before deciding to go find Alice. Things were very confusing.

A/N: What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: When will the torturous questioning end? I do not own this.

A/N: Okay, so I've lost a lot of hits since i basically dropped of the radar, but I'm going to try to get this story back up and moving. Guys, if you like the story, please pass it on others. I love having my work be reviewed, even if you don't like it. Special thanks to Blue-Eyed Chicka, your words are kind and I loved your reaction. Okay, here it goes:

Chapter 10

James found Lily sitting alone in the library. Halloween was only a few days away, and he had barely seen her since she had borrowed his cloak. He needed to see her right now. If what his neighbors said was true...

"Lily," he whispered, standing over her. She was curled up in a chair reading _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, for the purpose of finishing Professor Slughorn's latest essay.

"James? Where have you been? You're rarely at meals anymore, the only times I see you is during class, what's up with that?" She hadn't meant to sound attacking, he knew, but she had appeared to be rather accusatory.

"I-- things have been... harsh," he replied quietly. "Can we go for a ride?" He wanted to clear his head before they talked.

"On your broom?" Lily studied his face, trying to find out what was behind his masked nothingness. "Um, I guess." He grabbed her by the hand and she left the book on the chair.

After a few rounds above the Forbidden Forest, James landed the broom neatly and allowed Lily to climb off. He came to sit beside her by the lake, the broom now forgotten.

"You took me out here for more than just a broom ride, Mr. Potter." It was a flat statement. James stalled, watching the giant squid in the lake bob just under the surface of the middle.

"My neighbor owled me last week," he told her. "Said my parents hadnt been out of the house since September. He's afraid to go inside, in case the house has been cursed. Said the Ministry's got a few blokes coming to investigate. He thinks they're..." Lily forced him to look at her, something she had mastered.

"James," she whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"They hated _him_ very much, everyone knew it," he said, breaking her gaze. Lily was looking down at her shoes. She breathed his name again, contorting his thoughts from worry and pain to almost a wanting sensation.

"I--"

"No, it'll be fine," he muttered. He could tell she was watching him, and out of nowhere, she kissed his cheek. It was her first move since their closet adventure.

"No, it's not fine yet." She turned his head and kissed him again. He needed her right now. He needed to know she was there. With everything falling apart in the recent days, he needed something real that felt like a dream.

"Lily," he groaned as she deepened their kisses. She refused to let him go. He didn't want her to let go. They had to stop eventually.

"Better?" she asked him. James nodded, remembering reality.

"Let's go put this away," he said, grabbing his broom. "By the way, Halloween is in two days." She laughed. He wasn't sure why.

"I know." She winked, letting him help her up. "Can't wait."

Later, James made an appearance at dinner, sitting with his friends nonchalantly. Sirius had recently wreaked havoc on a classroom, and he was moaning loudly about his detention. Remus shook his head, paying more attention to his moon chart. As for Peter, he was riffling thorugh his Charms textbook.

"Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend, mate?" Sirius asked throughout conversation. James looked up from his food.

"What girlfriend?" he questioned back. Remus and Peter were both quiet.

"I saw you with Evans," Sirius commented. "You finally snagged her, eh?" James looked at him.

"I'm not dating Lily," he admitted.

"Oh, sorry," Sirius replied. "Have you heard from--?"

"No." The Head Boy stood. "I'm a bit tired. I'm going to bed." The Mauraders looked at each other.

"What did I say?" he heard Sirius mutter.

A/N: There, a little fuzziness, a little sadness, etc. etc. I hope you like it I'm planning on updating soon. RnR, Concrit welcome, Pass the Word On. (And if you spot mistakes, let me know.)


	11. Chapter 11

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: Many people find this hard to believe, but I have a secret. Come here, closer, closer gasp I don't own this!

A/N: Alright, my little dumpling readers. I'm going to check to see if you guys did your job. Did you tell your friends or Fanfic colleagues? Let's see...well, it could have loads better of a turnout, so Pass the Word. I'm hoping to get a good amount of readers before I start my next fic. (If you have suggestion for my next fic, PM me!) Mkay, then. I've ranted long enough. (Blue-Eyed Chica, read this chapter.)

Chapter 11

"Lily, you've got to talk to him," Remus said. "He'll only listen to you." Lily snorted, although she knew it was true.

"Yeah, and Retop is a pixie set out to turn every wizard into frogs."

"You never know with that prat," Sirius commented.

"You've got to make him James again," Peter squeaked. Lily looked at the three of them. She felt almost trapped.

"I'll talk to him," she mumbled. "Geez, he's not my boyfriend." She started to walk away.

"So... they're not dating?" Peter asked, confused. Lily stopped, was about to say something, but decided against it and walked away.

Ascending the stairs, Lily thought hard. Was James considering her his girlfriend? They'd never talked about it. Then again, was there need to talk about it.

She thought so hard, she didn't realize her owl was shooting forward at her until it collided with her.

"Hey there, fellow," she crooned, taking the letter from him. "We never did find out who you were from, did we?" The owl flew off shortly after it had been praised. It was another letter from Petunia.

_Dear Lily,_

_Once again Mum snapped and called me all those horrible names. She said, 'Maybe if you had been special, like Lily, we'd all get along better.' When will she stop?_

_So, anyways, I met a boy. He's rather large, and a bit boasting, but he's successful, and Dad adores him._

_Flowers and Chocolates, as always,_

_Petunia_

_PS, How are you and James this year, darling?_

Holy crap, did everyone think they were a couple? Lily stuffed the message into her back pocket, remembering she had a mission to take care of. She would obviously need to get details on this large, successful guy.

Lily found James in a corner of the common room by himself, staring into space.

"James," she said. He didn't look up. "James. Hello, James? Stupid? James, dammit, it's the Easter bunny, look up." That grabbed his attention.

"Lily," he muttered. In his hand she saw a crinkled piece of paper.

"James, is that the Mini--"

"Minister himself. Turns out stupid Lord Moldy Shorts decided they were trash." His voice was flat.

"Oh, James!"

"I just remember all the letters," he said. "Telling Mum about Hogwarts, writing about my latest with Sirius, asking Dad how to snag a d-- all of it." She knew what he was thinking.

"James, I--"

"And then everyone's off saying we're a couple now. I mean, it's clear now that you want--"

"--to be your girlfriend." Lily didn't know where it came from. She just let it come out. Realizing she did want this, she watched James's face change.

"Wow," he murmured. "You do?" She let herself think. Was she doing what she wanted? Or was she caught up in the hype?

"They want to talk," Lily said. "Let's give them something to talk about." She waited for James to react.

A/N: Let's leave it there, shall we? Pass the Word. Send me ideas. Oh, and for those who cry reader favoritism, I've just been in good contact with BEC. If you need me to explain something or have a question or comment, review or PM me any time. By the way, the mystery of the owl will be revealed in the next chapter (Halloween!). RR Concrit W/E.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: QUICK RECAP : Chpt. 1- Lily and Petunia discuss James. James and Lily are Head Students. Lily gets a mystery owl. Chpt. 2- James, Sirius, and Peter run into Lily at Diagon Alley. Chpt. 3- The year starts. Lily surprises herself and enjoys the train ride with James. Chpt. 4- More focused on telling the story of who likes who. The first night and second day of Hogwarts. Chpt. 5- Lily and James suspect the new DADA teacher is a Death Eater. James flirts with Lily at the lake and they go for a broom ride. Chpt. 6- Lily suspects Snape and Regulus Black are DEs. James chases after her. Chpt. 7- A stag (James) saves Lily from the Cruciatus Curse. Lily and James kiss. Chpt. 8- Frank thinks James is using Lily to "connect" with her. Chpt. 9- Lily listens in on Regulus and Snape. Chpt. 10- James's parents might be dead. Lily comforts him with kisses. Chpt. 11- James's friends turn to Lily to comfort James. She tells him she wants to be his girlfriend.

To: Jeisa

Chapter 12

Ten...nine...eight...he could see Lily counting too. Two...one. It had lasted at least twenty-four hours.

The party was that night. Lily refused to tell James her costume, but Alice had warned him it was a black cat. James was going as the Phantom of the Opera.

It had not been a shock he was going steady with Lily now. The bigger shock was Alice and Frank. Alice was still furious with her potential match, and she had roped Peter into going with her. That was when Sirius came up with the idea for him, Remus, and Frank to be the Three Musketeers.

"You, mister, are going to be happy tonight," Lily informed him as they left Potions together. "You are going to have a great time with your friends." James saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am," he mocked. She slapped his arm away from her.

"James! I mean it." He nodded. It was awkward, finally having what he had wanted, but he was sure it would fade away. They parted ways at the common room, and James went up to change into his costume.

Lily took his breath away when he saw her. Her sleek costume was not corny, but almost sexy. The black contrasted nicely with the red of her hair and her eyes stood out just like a cat.

"Are you going to sing for me?" She slipped her arm around him. He laughed at her. She was moving like a cat. It was too weird.

"Are you going to turn into McGonagall?" James teased. "Jeez, Lily, what are you, a secret Animagus?" Sirius paused as he passed them. James looked at him. She didn't know.

"If I was an Animagus, I wouldn't have bought a costume," she said, playing along. James held out his arm and she took it, and they proceeded to the party.

They danced, and, as promised, James had fun. Alice kept a tight grip on Peter's arm, and she smiled, while Frank grimaced.

"Poor Frank," Lily commented as they got drinks. "Alice is so mad at him. She's trying to make him jealous." Alice, in a shrubby-like tree cosume, and Peter a ghost, did look a bit too good to be true, a bit staged.

"It's partly my fault," he replied over the music. A new band called 'The Weird Sisters' was making its debut.

"No," Lily scolded him. She looked around. "The music's too loud, let's go get some air." Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" James asked as they passed several corridors.

"I talked to Professor Flitwick and Slughorn, and they got this together," she said, leading him up a stairway.

"What's the password?" a portrait of a man resembling Slughorn ever so much asked.

"Gargled flies," Lily replied. The portrait swung out, revealing the Head Student Tower. James's jaw dropped.

"It's done?" he asked.

"Almost. They have to finish putting certain charms on it for protection and stuff," she told him. Lily reached up and pulled off his mask.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" James asked, as she took his suit jacket from him. She giggled.

"Since when does Potter care about rules?" she asked, taking a step nearer. "Yes."

James put his hands on her waist and kissed her slowly. She let her cat ears fall out of her hair and threw her arms around him. They dueled for what felt like an eternity. The Halloween Dance had been forgotten, along with his name. They were interrupted before long.

"All students report to their common rooms immediately. All prefects, teachers, and Heads report to Professor Dumbledore's office." McGonagall's voice rang out loud and clear.

"We have to go," Lily said urgently. James shrank his costume bits and stowed them in his pocket. Lily replaced the cat ears and they ran to the Headmaster's office.

"An attack has been made by the Death Eaters," Dumbledore was saying as Lily and James burst into his office.

"What?!" James was not ready for more bad news. The fact that his parents might be dead was hard enough. And Lily... she was so good to him. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him for a split second while he put on his glasses.

"Five muggle housholds and twelve wizarding homes have been distroyed by Fiend Fyre." Dumbledore's voice was small. "We've got to keep the students safe until we know things have calmed down."

"Who got hit, professor?" a Hufflepuff prefect asked.

"We're not sure yet," McGonagall stated, but just as she did, an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Dumbledore's desk. He and the Deputy Headmistress read in silence.

"Everyone may go... except Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter." The others filed out, each with a questionable look.

"James, Lily, take a seat," McGonagall suggested. The two students sat, and Lily grabbed James's hand.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry, you're house is distroyed," Dumbledore stated. His blue eyes were piercing. James shifted, wishing he hadn't kept his glasses on him. He put his fist up to his downturned head, avoiding their eyes. Lily squeezed his hand as Dumbledore continued.

"Ms. Evans, the neighborhood next to yours has been hit by a random tornado, and your parents have relocated to the other side of Little Whinging. They ask that you remain at Hogwarts until the Easter Holiday." Lily did not act upset, but held James's hand tighter. He needed her.

"You may go, and Mr. Potter, I'm sorry," McGonagall said.

"Mr. Potter is... was my father."

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought I'd leave it here. Pass the Word, RnR, Concrit. You all rock!


	13. Chapter 13

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: But, but, but, ok, it's not mine.

A/N: Thanks for Passing the Word. I've decided this will end at either Chapter 15 or 16. Start PMing me ideas for a new fanfic. I've recieved two ideas, but I'm not sure which one to start, so help me there. (One is following the lives of the US Quidditch players through one season. The other is telling the story of the after-DH lives)

Chapter 13

_Dear Litle Ms. Perfect,_

_What happened was all your people's fault. If you hadn't decided to go play with magic tricks, we'd be living at home. Vernon, my new boyfriend, wonders why we're so secretive about you. He's not ready to know yet. Just stay away at your precious school over holidays and DON'T come back after you graduate._

_Petunia Evans_

"She's blaming you!" Alice gasped, reading the letter over breakfast one Sunday morning. Lily nodded, staring into her food. Neither she nor James had eaten much since Halloween, and had rarely come out of Head Tower for meals. "Lily, what's the deal?"

"I was waiting for it to happen," she muttered. "It's been nearly a month since the...since it happened." Frank, cheerfully unaware, sat next to Alice.

"Helloooo--oh, Lily." She looked up and faked a two second smile. "What happened?" Alice, who still refused to physically speak to Frank, handed him the letter. While Frank read, Lily watched his expressions change.

"That came this morning," she whispered.

"That bitch!" Frank was red. "I should send her a cursed hat! Let her ears fall off!"

"Frank! Language." It was the first thing Alice had said to him since the fight.

"You talked...to me?"

"Figured I might as well," she said. Lily looked at the two and automatically wanted to find James. He and his friends were not at breakfast, and he had not been in the Tower last night.

"See you later," she said, standing. Her friends stared at her back as she left, concerned.

Lily found the four looking weary and untidy by the lake. It was rather cold, but the boys didn't seem to mind, sitting on the solid ground. She figured that she shouldn't ruin their conversation, but stayed back close enough to hear them.

"Last night was close," Sirius was saying.

"Snape almost caught Moony. It's a good thing Madame Pomfrey was there," James added.

"Who almost caught you," Peter replied. "You and Sirius aren't exactly tiny."

"Well, next time the full moon's coming out, _remind _me, mates," Remus scolded. "I could have changed right in the middle of the dorm. Imagine explaining that to Frank. 'Oh, Frank, this is just...Sirius's pet. He's a real sweety, but if he bites you, you'll be just like him.' Joy." The guys laughed, and Lily gasped. Was she hearing right?

"I'm surprised Lily isn't here yet. It's been, what, at least twenty four hours since you've snogged her," Sirius said. James thumped him on the back of his head.

"Lily and I don't just snog," he informed him. "We talk. She's very understanding." The conversation calmed. Lily though about it, then snuck up on James, grabbing his shoulders from behind.

"Evans! We were just talking about you," Sirius said.

"I know, what is it, _Paddlefoot_? I could hear you." The boys all went white.

"How--how much did you hear?" Remus was white. Lily knew what to say, pretending she didn't see discomfort waving throughout them.

"I heard 'surprised' and 'Lily' and 'twenty four hours since you snogged her,' and then I heard Mr. _Prongs _say 'understanding.' He's obviously gained some brains with that last bludger hit," she said, lying. She had heard every word. The boys got their color once more.

"It's Padfoot, by the way," Sirius said. "How do you--"

"Please, when I spend so much time with you guys, you pick it up," she said, sitting in between James and Peter, weaving her arms around his torso for warmth. The letter wafted back into her mind, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as he returned her grasp.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Sirius said suddenly, standing. "We're supposed to be...gone. Boys?"

"Oh," Remus said, catching Sirius's eye. He grabbed Peter by the back of the shirt and pulled him up and away.

"Why do we have to go?" the couple heard Peter pipe up. James laughed.

"They sure know how to be subtle." He tilted her head up and kissed her, meeting his eyes with her. "What's wrong?"

"My sister sent me a letter asking me not to come back," Lily told him. She remembered Halloween night, after they left Dumbledore's office. She had taken him right back to the Head Tower, letting him cry on her shoulder. She felt the situations weren't the same, but the roles were, just switched.

"What do your parents think?" he asked her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. It scared her sometimes, how much he could care.

"I'm afraid to find out." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and he made her lean back with him.

"I understand," he whispered in her ear. "And I'm here. Just like you are for me. Right here." James brushed away a tear that had escaped her.

"Do you remember the time I pushed you into the lake, when we first started fall--I mean, getting along? I wish we could just go back, it's so hard just staying in this constant idle. Nothing's ever that much fun anymore. And You-Know-Who's getting worse. I want it all to stop." She traced the Gryffindor crest on the lapel of his robes.

"I know, Lils," he told her. "One day, it will. We'll all be happy." Lily wrapped herself closer around him, thinking hard.

"James?" She hated herself for wanting to be truthful, but it was James.

"Yeah?"

"I did hear more of the conversation," she admitted. James began to turn white again, but she stopped him from replying. "That's the exact reason why I didn't tell all of you. James, whatever is going on, I don't want to pry, but it'd be nice to know." James pulled away, and for a second Lily thought he was going to up and leave her.

"Promise to keep quiet?" he asked her, standing a few feet away. Lily nodded, then watched as James slowly began to transform. His arms grew and his fingers melted together, making hoofs. Horns sprouted from his hair, and his face extended out. His glasses fell off, and in seconds a stag was standing in front of her in place of James.

"Oh, my God!" Lily whispered, recognizing him at once. She watched him return to normal, holding her breath. "James, you were the stag?"

"The one and only," he told her, grabbing his glasses off of the ground.

"Can you all...I mean, do your friends--"

"Yes. That's where the nicknames come from." He sat beside her again, and she hesitated before curling up with him again.

"So, Remus, er, _Moontail_, is really a werewolf?"

"Moony. Yes, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone even him." James was white once more.

"James, Remus is a good guy, a friend. Why would I?" Lily stood up, brushing her robes off. "Come on, now. We've got plans."

"We do?"

"Remember the day you took me for a flight? You promised me in Slughorn's you'd teach me to fly. Let's go." She grabbed James's hand and lifted him up.

"I thought you said you never wanted to be on a broom ever again."

"There's a posibility we might not make it out of the broom closet," she whispered.

A/N: I had to do that letter, there had to be some reason for Lily to hate her sister. Don't hate me. RnR, Concrit, Pass the Word, Help me!!


	14. Chapter 14

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: Victory is mine, Harry Potter is not.

A/N: The end of the story is Chapter 15. After that, I'm starting the story It's a Rough Game, Quidditch and then Harry Potter and Responsibility. Enjoy these last two chapters.

The mystery of the owl will be solved in Chapter 15.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T-16+.

Chapter 14

James held his breath, focusing on the lesson for once. His wand was supposed to be made for Transfiguration, but he seemed to have troubles with Vanishing.

"_Evanesco!_ Damn it." The apple on the desk lost its peel, but was otherwise fully intact.

"Language, Potter," Lily muttered, just as focused. "_Evanesco_!" Her apple disappeared, making James curse again. She could outdo him; he needed to step up his game.

"Sorry, Evans," he replied, trying again. The peel returned. He cursed once more.

"Will you shut up if I help you?"

"Greatly."

"You're moving your wand wrong. Quick, downward movement."

"Okay." He tried the motion, and his fruit disappeared. "Thanks."

"Welcome," she replied, copying a few notes from the board. James knew he would need them later, so he copied them as well, rather miserably. He needed to pass his exams. With no parents to bail him out, and with graduation within his grasp, he needed the grades.

"Class dismissed." McGonagall startled James, making him jump and lose his papers. Lily and his friends laughed at him, helping him pick things up. "Mr. Potter, please keep on your toes. Now, rest up for the game." She was out.

"Smooth, Mr. Quidditch," Lily said. "Let's hope that doesn't happen tomorrow. Slytherin would love it if you fell off your broom."

"Lily wouldn't be too upset either," Sirius commented. Remus and Peter roared with laughter.

"It might be an improvement," Lily teased, tapping his glasses. "Merlin knows how much a face plant could do." The others moved ahead, but James caught Lily by the waist and held her back.

"Save it for the broom closet, you two!" Sirius called, walking backwards with Remus and Peter.

"How does he know?" Lily asked. James smiled, thinking of the map.

"As far as we know, he doesn't."

"Sure. You and your guy friends talk about 'scoring' all the time," she told him, using air quotes.

"That's Quidditch, deary," he replied, taking her bag off her shoulder. They were finally out of the classroom.

"Give me my bag," Lily said. James slung it over his shoulder with his bag.

"I need the workout."

"You need rest. Give me my bag. I need it."

"McGonagall's was the last class of the day, Lils."

"Don't call me Lils."

"Let me carry your bag."

"No."

"Then let me call you Lils."

"No!" She was laughing now, failing to grab the bag. He was too quick for her. He loved to tease her.

"Are we joining our dear friends in the Great Hall, or would you prefer our usual private dining?" She had given up on her bag, and was now walking very close to James.

"You're a celebrity tonight. We have to eat with our friends." She locked fingers with his free hand, almost leaning into him.

"Celebrity?" James raised his eyebrows at her. "Could you imagine being a celebrity in Hogwarts? Everyone staring at you, asking for autographs..." Lily smiled at him.

"Mr. Potter, tell us, who does your hair?" she mocked. James loved it when she messed with it, and she knew.

"Oh, please," he said, steering her into the Hall. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Frank, and Alice were all waiting for them.

"How did you guys know we were coming?" Lily asked. Alice and Frank shrugged, and James's friends looked at each other. James smiled. They really did use that.

"Sirius knew." Frank was puzzled, and Lily whispered in James's ear, "Is Sirius a psychic? You're friends must really be more than they seem."

"Nah," he whispered back. "He just knows his best mate." Pulling his head up, he said, "Remus, pass the corn."

"This could be your last meal, by the way you reacted in Transfiguration," Peter joked. James laughed with the others, but inside he was screaming. He was nervous. The beaters were twice his size, and they could hit a two inch bullseye. Not only that, but his broom had acted up in the last practice. Suddenly, the food didn't look so good. James dropped his fork on his plate.

"James, are you okay?" Lily asked. She had taken coversation as an opportunity to steal her bag back, and she was now looking up with her green eyes, reading his thoughts.

"Fine," he lied. "I just...saw a fly...in the pudding." James put on a brave face, picking up his fork and forcing the food, not caring what it was, on his plate into his mouth. James noticed the Marauders had stopped their comments.

"You never know what can get into the food when Sirius is at the table," Alice said, lightening the mood. James laughed half-heartedly, trying to make himself believable.

"Oh, damn!" Lily said suddenly. "I forgot my text book in Retop's!" Everyone stared at her. Lily had rarely sworn.

"I'll get it," James offered, wanting to escape.

"I'll come with you," Lily said. "I'm finished anyway. We'll see you at the game." She nodded to her friends, as did James, and they left the Great Hall.

"She might still be there," James told Lily, but she grabbed his arm and steered him toward Head Tower.

"The book is right here," she said, tapping her bag.

"But..."

"You were going to pass out if we stayed in there much longer."

"Lily, I can--"

"James Potter, listen to me." She had raised her voice now, but she was not shouting. "You are going to win that game tomorrow, and you are going to be happy. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered.

"Good," she said. "Now, James, get to bed."

"Lily..."

"Whaaaaaaa?"

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
"JAMES!!" He pressed a finger to his lips, hoping they weren't going to cause another scene. "You haven't even won yet."

"Not like that!" James whispered loudly. "I just meant, share my bed. It'll calm my nerves a lot."

"James..." she said sternly.

"Lily, if you don't want to--"

"If it will make Gryffindor win," she sighed. "I will."

"Gryffindor wins, 500 to 30!" the announcer screamed. The team flew down to Professor Dumbledore, accepting the trophy. James held it high, kissing it. Lily screamed and jumped up and down with Alice. They had won.

That night, James brushed his teeth and washed himself clean. It was normal routine, until he walked into his room and found Lily already in his bed.

"Lils?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I told you, yesterday, you hadn't won _yet_."

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Victory."

A/N: That last scene wasn't going to happen, but my cousin suggested it and it fit in. The next chapter is the last. :( its sad but my next two stories are going to be good so stay tuned!!


	15. Chapter 15

In the Days of Lily Evans and James Potter

Disclaimer: Come on! It's the last chapter! Do you honestly still think it's mine?

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! So sad :( Three key points in this chapter:

-OWL MYSTERY WILL BE SOLVED (and its nothing like you thought)

-WEREWOLF (epic)

-ALICE/FRANK (finally settled)

not much more to say, except...

Chapter 15

(Rated T-16+)

"You did what?!" Alice and Lily said in unison.

"Wow, girls really do think alike," James said, standing with Frank. Only James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, and Lily had stayed over for Easter. Well, that and Snape, but Lily refused to pay attention to him.

"You wait this long to tell me you... you... you..." Alice started.

"You waited a month to tell me you 'used' the closet? My closet?" Lily shot back.

"That's not as major as what _you did _with... with..."

"Spit it out already." Lily tried to ignore the five boys watching them go back and forth.

"I just can't believe that _you_ did--"

"I can't believe _you_," Lily said, pointing at Alice, "and _you_," she snapped, turning on Frank, watching the other four split, "didn't tell me! I hinted for both of you all year, and this is the thanks I get."

"Well, you wait forever to tell me about one of the BIGGEST events of your life," Alice muttered. Lily turned back to her, suddenly sitting on the floor, laughing. Alice took one look at her and just as quickly they were both in hysterics.

"What the hell?" Sirius commented, studying them both like they were a Potions experiment.

"Are we honestly fighting over this?" Lily laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Not anymore," Alice giggled, linking arms with Lily.

"I will honestly never understand it," Frank mumbled. Lily steered Alice over to Frank.

"Teach him our ways," Lily said, releasing her friend. Remus clapped Frank on the back.

"Never learn their ways," he warned. "Or you'll end up like James in Hogsmeade. 'Oh, that necklace would go great with Lily's eyes. Hmmm.' Run while you still have a brain." James shoved Remus and grabbed Lily, picking her up.

"James! Put me down!" She slapped at his shoulder, uselessly.

"Save it for the bedroom," Sirius commented, gesturing toward the clock. "You don't have long to wait."

"They don't?" Remus said, suddenly very loud and nervous. He looked at his friends... and ran out of the room. James almost dropped Lily.

"It's not time for Moony, is it?" Peter asked. Lily pretended to be puzzled with her friends. She was counting backwards slowly. Oh, no!

"Damn it!" James shouted, looking out the window. "He's not going to make it!"

"What in Merlin's sake--"

"Can't explain right now, Frank," Sirius interrupted, heading towards the door with James.

"I'm coming, too," Lily said, gripping James's shoulder.

"No, you don't understand," Peter warned.

"Wormy, you stay here, okay?" Lily snapped. "I can handle myself."

"But can you--"

"Shut up and go!" James raised his eyebrows, pushing Sirius into the corridor.

"She knows," Sirius said, not asking.

"She's smart. I didn't tell her anything."

"So she knows about the stag?" The three were running now.

"And the dog, and the rat," Lily shouted, skidding around a corner. "And the wolf!" She had almost crashed into a suit of armor.

"Where is he?" James called to Sirius.

"Don't know." Sirius was looking in all directions now as they ran, looking for any sign of Remus. The boys turned left at a fork, but Lily had heard a groan to the right and turned that way.

"Remus!" she called, slowing down. The same groan. "Remus, are you here?" She walked farther and found Remus hiding in a shadow, out of the moonlight.

"Lily," he whispered. "Go, I'm starting to change." He twisted and groaned again, and Lily saw hair on his face she'd never seen before.

"Remus, I'll get you outside," she said, kneeling next to him. "Just trust me."

"Lily, I'm a--"

"I know, now come on," she urged, taking off her black robes that usually covered her school uniform. She created a transition shadow so that he could scuttle to the next one. She noticed his changes each time they used the method, and in front of the big entrance doors, she stopped and crouched next to him.

"Thanks," he said, almost barking.

"Remus, you can't help it," she told him, hugging his shoulders.

"Back up after you open the door," he growled.

"Okay." She whipped the door open and hid behind it, watching Remus become a full werewolf. He sniffed around, looking directly at her, and then ran out into the moonlight.

"You got him?" Sirus asked, as the boys came around the corner. Lily slammed the door shut.

"Yes," she replied. James stared at her.

"How did you find him?" he asked.

"I listened."

"Funny," Sirius said. "James and I have problems with that." Lily laughed lightly, realizing they were breaking a rule.

"Sirius, we have to go, before McGonagall finds us," she warned. The boys looked at each other.

"I'll give you 'till midnight, mate?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think I'll be going tonight," James said, stepping closer to Lily. "Go get Wormtail. We'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, man." Sirius was now up the stairs and gone.

"How in the hell do you do that?"James asked, escorting her to Head Tower.

"Do what?" Lily asked.

"You're so perfect and you drive me insane," he said, now walking behind her, catching her around the waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Saving the entire school from your best friend?" She said the password, and they both sat in the Head Tower commonroom.

"Yes," he told her, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped herself around his torso.

"So that's how it's going to be," she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe," he replied, kissing her jawline. Outside, they heard a howl.

"Lily," Severus Snape called down the hall. It was the last day of Easter break, and the other students would be back. "Lily, wait up!"

"What do you want?" Lily turned around. Snape was rushing toward her, looking pale and disheveled.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening," she said.

"The owl I sent you in--"

"You sent me the owl?"

"It was a gift from _him_. He wanted me to talk you into joining him. The owl was supposed to explain it all. I couldn't do it. But now he says it's due time. Lily, it's not a bad thing to join." Snape showed her his Mark.

"Goodbye, Severus," Lily scoffed, turning. The owl belonged to _You-Know-Who_? She needed to find James, right now.

"Lily, you don't understand," Snape said, grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away. "If you don't have his protection, he'll kill you. You're a mudbl-- a muggle born." Lily heard footsteps.

"Snape, no!" she shouted. "Let me go! Now!" She struggled to get him off. Remus came around the corner.

"Lily?" he said, looking at them. Lily mouthed 'Help me.'

"Get out of here, Lupin," Snape snapped.

"_Levicorpus_!" Remus had sent Snape up in the air, freeing Lily.

"Shit!" Snape spat. Lily ran behind Remus, and Remus sent Snape flying back. He skulked off, muttering something incomprehensible.

"Thank you, Remus," Lily breathed, hugging him.

"I was returning the favor," he said.

"Can we not tell James?"

"It'd be best," Remus said. "We don't need Prongs killing anyone."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Where he usually is when he's thinking. Up in the sky."

"Thanks Moontail!" Lily said, starting to run to the broom closet.

"It's Moony," Remus told her.

"Moontail fits you better," she called from the end of the corridor.

She found James's practice broom, and ran outside with it, mounting as soon as she hit the solid ground. She kicked off, just as James had taught her. She had usually hated flying, but it was easy now and she enjoyed it.

Lily found James zooming in and out of the Quidditch hoops, trying special tricks involving turns and flips. She flew over and placed herself in the middle of the left hoop when James had dived low.

"Evans!" James called, almost letting go of his broom. "What are you doing?"

"Flying," she said, as if he was insane.

"Yeah, but, why?"

"Why not?" Lily zoomed past him, consentrating. She turned the broom sharply, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So that's how it's going to be." Suddenly, he was flying only a few feet above the ground. Lily joined him, but before long he reached out and grabbed her, and they both rolled onto the grass laughing.

"I got an owl today," James said. "It was about my parents. It said...I've inherited everything."

"Oh, James," Lily whispered.  
"It's going to be lonely this summer."

"I know. I'm not even sure if I'm going back to my parents." Lily sat up, running her fingertips over her thigh in small circles.

"You should."

"I don't know if they want me back."

"How could anyone not want you?" James sat up next to her, kissing her lightly.

"James," she whispered.

"Lily, will you come live with me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Come live with me," he said. "I don't think I could live without you, let alone live with knowing you're alone."

"James, I couldn't intrude," Lily muttered.

"You wouldn't be," he said. "I'm the only one living there. I'll be alone, and so will you."

"James, do you love me?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"I'll live with you." James crushed her lips with his, and for a minute they both thought they were going to shag right there.

"Lily," he groaned as she rolled on top of him. She could feel him against her leg.

"To the tower?"  
"To the tower."

A/N: So, there you have it. A bit of fluff, a bit of drama. I hop you liked. Stay tuned for my next story. R&R, Concrit, Stay Tuned!


End file.
